<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Baron and His King by ReeLeeV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559814">The Baron and His King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV'>ReeLeeV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Royalty AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Hyungki rise, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Royalty, Royalty, Secret Relationship, Tags May Change, baron!kihyun, duke!minhyuk, king!hyungwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been two months since Hyungwon has taken the throne and became the next Crowned King of Silla. Throughout his days and nights, he’s planning a scheme that’s sure to get everyone on his and Kihyun’s side: make Kihyun a baron. However, when he makes the proclamation, the responses are… less than desirable. Will he and Kihyun be able to make it through the fire, or will Hyungwon make a decision neither of them will like?</p><p>*Continuation of The Prince and His Man(servant)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Royalty AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kihyun stirs awake, breathing deeply as he stretches out his limbs. The body beside him is still, the thin form under the sheets seeming almost paralyzed. He smiles gently at the sleeping face of the love of his life, shifting to snuggle a bit closer for the final moments they have of this tranquil moment. He wraps his arms around Hyungwon’s waist, earning a small, sleepy hum. Hyungwon’s eyes open slowly, his gaze taking a moment to come into focus. Though, when it does and the clouds of sleep finally leave his eyes, the brightest of smiles makes its way onto his face.</p><p>“Good Morning, Your Majesty,” Kihyun greets softly, his voice still scratchy from sleep. Hyungwon chuckles softly, nuzzling Kihyun’s chest with his nose and giving a small kiss before speaking.</p><p>“The same to you, My Lord~”</p><p>Kihyun can’t help but make a face at that, earning a wheezing laugh from his boyfriend.</p><p>“I’m not a baron yet,” Kihyun points out, poking Hyungwon’s cheek. </p><p>“You might as well start getting used to it,” Hyungwon tells him, and Kihyun only gives him a hum of acknowledgment before he pulls away. Hyungwon pouts as he watches his boyfriend leave their bed, keeping their fingers tangled for as long as he’s in reach before dropping his hand. Kihyun can’t help the smitten way he stares at Hyungwon as he goes to the bathroom, the softest of smiles on his features. He starts up a bath for them both, distractedly staring at his own reflected as the water runs. </p><p>If only his mother could see him now… about to take on a title of nobility and completely change everything about himself just to be with the man he loves. He can only hope she’d approve, be happy for him. He purses his lips, glancing back at the water to check on it. </p><p>“You’ve got the serious face on,” Hyungwon observes, surprising Kihyun with how he’s suddenly in the doorway. Kihyun forces out a small chuckle, having not heard Hyungwon get up. He offers a shrug, shuffling to pour some bubblebath into the water. He can feel Hyungwon’s eyes still on him, silently pressing him for a real answer.</p><p>“Are you sure what we’re doing is right?” Kihyun asks, his voice hesitant. He looks back to the prince to find a look of surprise has replaced the contentment that’s always there. “I mean, we know things won’t go well, at least for the first few months.”</p><p>“The other nobility will come around,” Hyungwon tells him, sounding somewhat defensive. “We’ve got Minhyuk on our side for that. He’s already agreed to play interference.”</p><p>“The other nobility aren’t the only people we have to worry about, Wonnie,” Kihyun all but sighs out. “What about the people of the kingdom? They’re just going to see me as some greedy upstart sleeping my way to the top.”</p><p>“They already love you, Ki,” Hyungwon tells him, frowning. He steps fully into the bathroom, taking Kihyun’s hands in his and squeezing tight. “Your approval numbers are even higher than mine. They’d <em> love </em> the idea of someone like them being in the court, arguing on their behalf.” Hyungwon seems to pause, waiting for Kihyun to meet his eyes sheepishly before continuing. “If you don’t want to do this, we can figure out some other way to be together…”</p><p>“No,” Kihyun assures him quickly, “that isn’t it…” He sighs, shaking his head at himself. He pulls Hyungwon into a tight embrace, partly so he can hide his face to keep Hyungwon from seeing the doubt in his eyes. “It’s just a big change for me, Wonnie… I guess I’m just overthinking it.”</p><p>“I’ll say,” Hyungwon says teasingly, hugging Kihyun tightly. Kihyun manages a small chuckle, pulling away to give Hyungwon a kiss to the cheek. Hyungwon hums and gives Kihyun a bright smile in return, turning to start undressing for the bath. Kihyun chews on the inside of his cheek as he glances back at the mirror… Can he really do this?</p><p> </p><p>“He’s starting to freak out on me, Min,” Hyungwon says in a hurried whisper, watching Kihyun like a hawk as he mills about with the other servants with food and drink trays. Hyungwon can’t really remember what this party is for, some treaty or snagging of new territory or <em> something </em>. Minhyuk hums, taking a sip from his glass as he looks around to see what Hyungwon is looking at.</p><p>“Well, Your Majesty,” the duke finally says, his gaze returning to the king, “what you’re doing is kind of a big deal. I can’t blame him.”</p><p>“Not really,” Hyungwon defends, frowning. “Other kings have rewarded servants before…”</p><p>“Not with such big titles or huge grants of land,” Minhyuk doesn’t hesitate to correct, smirking a little. “Besides, it isn’t so much the title, I think, as it is the title opens the door to. All the ridicule, the sneers, the backstabbing… This kind of life isn’t for everyone, Won. He may be having doubts about whether or not he can handle it.”</p><p>“Of course he can,” Hyungwon tells him without hesitation, being admittedly a bit stubborn. He’s tired of waiting. He’s tired of wasting time. He wants Kihyun to be with him, always—officially—and he can’t have that until Kihyun accepts the baronship. Is he being selfish? Yes. Does he really care? No. He’s king now, and everyone keeps telling him he can do whatever the hell he wants. Well, <em> this </em> is what he wants, and he isn’t going to stop until he has it.</p><p>“I said <em> he </em>has doubts, not you,” MInhyuk tells him with a roll of his eyes. He purses his lips, glancing around them to make sure they aren’t being overheard before taking a step closer towards his childhood friend. “Look, I don’t want to be a buzzkill, but this is a big step for everyone involved. Don’t go flying off the handle and just proclaim anything. Wait until he says he’s ready, okay?”</p><p>“I am,” Hyungwon scoffs, downing the rest of his drink. Kihyun is by his side in a second, offering him a new glass, and Hyungwon’s eyes shine with genuine gratitude when he takes it. Kihyun looks around before giving him a small wink and disappearing back into the crowd. Hyungwon gives a heavy sigh, looking back to Minhyuk. </p><p>“Just do it right, is all I’m saying,” MInhyuk tells him, clapping him on the shoulder. Hyungwon nods, frowning as he downs half his third glass of champagne of the night. He just doesn’t know how much more waiting he can do…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Who?” Hyungwon asks, glancing up from his paperwork to stare at Kihyun in confusion at the news he’s just dropped. Kihyun pauses in putting away Hyungwon’s clothes, glancing over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hoseok,” Kihyun repeats, his brow furrowing. “You know, the farmer boy who took me in for a while before I got here… Haven’t I mentioned him before?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Hyungwon frowns, crossing his arms over his chest, “you haven’t.” Hyungwon’s brows scrunch together, and Kihyun frowns, as well, though it’s more at Hyungwon’s reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Hyungwon replies, waving a hand. “My boyfriend just tells me he wants to invite some farmer hunk to the capital for when he’s named a baron. A farmer hunk I didn’t know about, even… And, better still, you just want to let him </span>
  <em>
    <span>live</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the house you’re getting!!” Kihyun outright laughs at that, leaving the clothes on the bed as he goes to join Hyungwon’s side. He moves Hyungwon’s chair back a bit so he can sit in the king’s lap, earning a small huff from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re cute when you’re jealous,” Kihyun tells him teasingly, quirking up a brow. He smirks when Hyungwon frowns at him, his eyes sparkling with envy. Kihyun coos, taking Hyungwon’s face in his hands and squishing his cheeks until the pout starts to fall away. “What’s the big deal, really? Hoseok’s like a brother to me, first of all, and second of all he’s with Changkyun. You don’t have to worry about me leaving you for a hunk~” Hyungwon whines at the implication that he himself is not a hunk, not meeting Kihyun’s eyes. It’s true, granted, but he doesn’t need to be reminded when he’s trying to keep his boyfriend by his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he’s so much like a brother to you,” Hyungwon argues, earning a small sigh from Kihyun as the older stands to get back to his work, “then why haven’t I met him before? You’ve met all of my family!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I work and live in your home,” Kihyun says, giving Hyungwon a look like he’s just sprouted five heads. “It’s not as if I have much choice in who I do and don’t meet. If you can even call that meeting them, anyway! I bet not a single one of your relatives even knows my face from the next guy over sweeping the floor!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father did!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he gave me this job!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I don’t see what the big deal is!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The big deal is I don’t want to lose you!!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean how I lost </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>??” Kihyun finally snaps, his fingers tightening so hard around the hanger his knuckles turn white. “You mean how </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>lost you to another man, right in front of my eyes????” Hyungwon grows quiet at this, gulping thickly. Fuck, he’d forgotten about that… He grows quiet, looking down to his paperwork again. Kihyun huffs out a breath of exasperation, shaking his head. “I didn’t mean to start a fight,” he says, his tone a bit subdued. “I just want to pay back a family who took me in and cared for me at a point in my life when I was very vulnerable and lost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Hyungwon tells him softly, seeing the merit in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of argument easily. It’s just </span>
  <em>
    <span>who </span>
  </em>
  <span>the family apparently is that’s rubbing him the wrong way. He hears Kihyun take a few steps, and the older sits on top of his desk, drumming his fingers over the paper Hyungwon’s currently staring at to make him look up again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If meeting him will make you feel better,” Kihyun says, chewing on the inside of his cheek, “then we can </span>
  <em>
    <span>try </span>
  </em>
  <span>to set something up.” Hyungwon almost says yes, finds the syllable just on the tip of his tongue. However, he stops himself. His gaze falls to his lap thoughtfully, wondering if he really should. He trusts Kihyun, and Kihyun’s shown great trust in him… He doesn’t need to fly off the handle every time Kihyun mentions a different guy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, what kind of meeting wouldn’t be insanely awkward? Hoseok’s a country boy, and Hyungwon’s his king. That wouldn’t exactly be an even playing field. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay,” Hyungwon mutters finally, meeting Kihyun’s gaze. “I trust you, I do…” He takes Kihyun’s hand in his own and kisses his fingers, nothing but affection in his big eyes. “I’m just more surprised, I guess… I didn’t even know you knew anyone outside of the castle.” It makes him wonder what else he doesn’t know about the older, and just why exactly there’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span>thing he doesn’t know about Kihyun. Kihyun knows literally all there is to know about him, so why can’t he say the same?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kihyun gives him a gentle smile and leans down, giving him a sweet peck on the lips. It eases his conscience some, but not much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Kihyun says, sliding into his lap once more, “obviously this means I have an entirely different life outside of here. I run the mafia underground in the capital, and I’m only here to kill you in your sleep to incite the revolution.” Hyungwon manages a small laugh at the ridiculous notion, wrapping his arms around Kihyun’s waist and resting his chin on Kihyun’s shoulder. Kihyun runs his fingers through Hyungwon’s hair, the pressure in his fingertips relaxing Hyungwon immensely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kihyun’s baron and they’re married, he won’t have to worry about this, anyway… Kihyun will be his forever, and that’s just how he wants it to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kihyun writes to Hoseok that night informing him fully of the plan Hyungwon’s made, focusing more on the part of him and his mother getting the house and land for their own. He’ll take care of the estate, he explains, he just wants Hoseok and his mother to live there for their own pleasure. They deserve something nice, he says in the letter, and they’re going to get it. He also includes a separate bit of paper for Changkyun to say his piece, sealing them both and leaving them in the hall for the mail boy to pick them up. He sighs as he sits down in the servants’ hall for a late dinner, having left Hyungwon alone for the night. He’ll do this periodically to keep the questions from coming, and to make sure the king </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>gets some work done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He listens to the familiar laughter and chatter from his fellow staff, smiling along and asking everyone how their relatives are. He remembers all their names, every bit of each of their faces memorized… A ball of sadness rises in his throat, a sudden wave of nostalgia hitting him. He’s grown up with these people, for the most part, and he can’t imagine a life where he’s above them in any way… But, he knows their attitudes toward him are going to change once Hyungwon makes the announcement. They’ll refer to him by title only while spitting in his soup for daring to reach for a higher rung on the ladder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glances down at his current bowl of broth, something about it oddly nauseating now. He mutters to Changkyun about needing to turn in for an early night, and the younger only has time to give him a confused look before Kihyun is standing and leaving the room. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any kudos/comments are always appreciated!!!!! &lt;333333 Follow me on Twitter @ReeLeeV1!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>